Charade
by emmytsa
Summary: DannyMary of course. Starts towards the beginning of S4, but goes majorly AU from there. Written in response to a challege from All That I Want DM fansite. There are a few hot & heavy scenes, but nothing obscene.
1. Chapter 1

**This was started in response to a challenge on a Danny/Mary board and it evolved into something else. I'm not sure it turned out as I originally intended, but with the exit of Nikki Cox and my complete lack of interest in the show in its present form this is what I ended up with. I have noticed that there are still a lot of Danny/Mary fans out there and I promise I'm trying hard to finish my other fics. It may take awhile, but they will be finished…hopefully in the next few months. **

_**Chapter 1**_

Danny swirled the amber liquid in his glass before downing it in one gulp. He had lost count of how many times he'd done that in the last hour, but judging by the empty bottle on the table in front of him he guessed it was quite a lot.

How had things become so out of his control in such a short period of time? He knew there had to be another way out of this mess, but every plan that passed through his head involved too many risks. The risks to him he could deal with, but not the ones to her. As long as there was breath in him he would protect her, even if that meant hurting her in the process. That last thought sent him to the kitchen in search of another bottle.

Danny knew when this whole charade started that Mary might be hurt, but when he finally saw her reaction it was as if her sorrow stole the breath from his lungs. He couldn't get her face out of his head–the shock, the betrayal and then the horrible sadness and regret. He knew in that instant that she still loved him and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and confess everything. Tell her that he loved her and then beg her to run away with him–away from mobsters and murder plots; from the CIA and this nightmare that he now found himself living in–but that wasn't an option. He had to follow this through to the end–there was no other choice. He could still feel the sting of her hand on his skin after he had tried helplessly to come up with an excuse, but his bungled attempt had only ended up causing her more pain.

As he headed back to the table a soft knock at the door caught his attention. Danny sent up a prayer of thanks that Delinda was in Miami with her mother. Any time away from her was precious time in his opinion. Her middle of the night visits had become routine as of late. So much so that she'd suggested they move in together and it had only taken a black and white surveillance photo of a familiar face on her morning jog to convince him to agree. Danny's stomach turned at the thought–both of Mary being in danger and his impending cohabitation with a woman he did not want.

A second knock drew him out of his thoughts and he glanced through the peephole and came face to face with the last person he expected. Unlatching the door he quickly ushered her inside, his senses on high alert, scanning the hallway to see if she had been followed.

When he finally turned to look at her he was struck by her appearance. He hadn't been this close to her in weeks. Since the aftermath of Delinda's failed wedding they had yet to speak and while it had destroyed him he thought that perhaps it was for the best–if for nothing else than for his own sanity. Looking at her now he knew he had been right. She had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair had begun to slip from its haphazard ponytail. Nervous under his sudden scrutiny he watched as she turned away from him, stumbling a bit as she moved towards the couch. It was obvious that she'd spent her evening the same way he had–searching for solace at the bottom of a bottle only to find that not even liquor could kill the ache in his heart.

They stood there for what seemed like forever. Mary facing away from him; her hand bracing her weight on the arm of the couch while Danny stared at her back–watching the rise and fall of her shoulders with each breath she took.

"Do you love her?" She finally asked, her voice sounding frail and hopeless.

Taking a deep breath he tried to formulate a response, but the alcohol had weakened his resolve and he couldn't lie to her. Not about this. 

"No."

That one simple word had barely left his lips before she was in his arms, her mouth crashing into his with an almost bruising force. The feelings that coursed through his body when she touched him were like shocks of electricity to his soul and he returned her kiss with a hunger he had never felt for any other woman. Desperate for as much contact as possible they clawed frantically at each other's clothes as they fell to the living room floor. Before Danny could think his hand moved past the hem of Mary's skirt, ripping her panties from her body and eliciting a startled gasp from his partner. When she tried to reach for his waistband Danny grabbed her wrists–holding them firmly above her head with one hand while he pushed his sweatpants only far enough to free his straining erection and plunge inside of her. For a split second he came back to his senses and looked into Mary's eyes–fearful that he might have hurt her–but the only emotion staring back at him was pure desire. Allowing him to take the control he so desperately needed and encouraging him to set the pace, Mary wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him further into her body.

Danny was lost in the feel of her as he pushed again and again, deeper and deeper, his body almost uncontrollable in its need to be with her. Mary's moans and gasps became louder with each thrust and Danny finally released her hands, allowing her to pull him closer just in time for her senses to explode with pleasure. He could feel her muscles pulsing around him and knew that he wasn't far behind. Burying his face in her neck he came with a guttural moan, emptying himself inside of her warmth. The thought that they hadn't used a condom briefly crossed his mind, but he didn't care. He was always careful when he was with other women–especially Delinda–and he knew Mary was the same way. As far as the other consequence–the thought that Mary might possibly be carrying his child after tonight should have terrified him for a lot of reasons and he was at a loss to explain why it didn't.

The soft sound of sniffling against his shoulder alerted him to the fact that Mary was crying. Propping himself up on his elbows, Danny pushed aside strands of hair that were matted to her face by sweat and tears before kissing her softly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear, rolling them onto their sides so he could hold her closer. "I never wanted it to be this way."

Mary clung to him in the darkness, her quiet sobs soon giving way to steady breathing as she drifted to sleep in Danny's arms. Sleep refused to come for him though and he stayed that way for hours–his mind wracked with guilt and worry. How could he push her away after tonight? And even if he could, Mary would see right through him. He had to be straight with her–tell her the short version of what was happening and hope when it was all over she wouldn't end up hating him.

----  
Mary woke alone–wrapped in a soft blanket on what she quickly realized was Danny's couch. Memories of the previous night came flooding back and a blush quickly spread across her cheeks–both because of her brazenness and the heated sexual frenzy that had ensued. Her head protested as she tried to sit up and she found herself resting it on the arm of the sofa until the room stopped spinning.

"How do you feel?" She heard Danny's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Dizzy," she replied.

Danny sat on the coffee table in front of her and when Mary's eyes locked with his she couldn't resist adding, "And sore."

Now it was Danny's turn to blush. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," she assured him. "I wasn't complaining."

An awkward silence stretched between them before Danny finally found his voice, "Listen, Mary. Delinda is going to be back today and I have a lot I need to tell you before she gets here."

Mary visibly tensed at Danny's words. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she wasn't sure if it was the effects of her hangover or the sound of the other woman's name coming from his lips that was causing it. Danny looked just as sick as she felt and she had a feeling that whatever he was about to say was not going to be pleasant.

"I can't leave Delinda."

Mary didn't know what she was expecting after last night, but it certainly wasn't this. "After everything last night…after what you said…you're staying with her?"

"I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but I can't leave Delinda and I can't give her a reason to leave me."

This was karma. It had to be. This was fate trampling on the heart of the whore who had slept with her friend's boyfriend. It didn't matter that Delinda had known all along that Mary still loved Danny. Mary had committed the ultimate betrayal and for that she was being punished. She'd probably lost him for good now. There was no way she could look him in the eye after this rejection. How could she have been so wrong? Last night was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was too intense not to have meant something, but now she wondered if it was just his way of saying goodbye.

Standing shakily, Mary tried to straighten her clothes and scanned the room for her purse–unable to meet Danny's eyes and see the pity she was sure shown back at her.

"I wish I could tell you what was going on, Mary, but I can't. Not about this."

When Mary's frantic exit did not cease, Danny tried another explanation, "It could put you in even more danger than you already are."

That caught Mary's attention and she suddenly realized that this was not about Danny not wanting to be with her. This was about him not having a choice. Her relief was short lived when she saw the pain in his eyes. Whatever was happening was destroying him and Mary crossed the room in two strides and took him into her arms.

After a few moments, she pulled him onto the sofa with her and turned to face him. "What's going on, Danny? Why am I in danger?"

"They're using you to make me do what they want." Danny's voice was just above a whisper and she struggled to hear him.

"Who?"

"I can't…Mary, please. I can't tell you anything more."

"Is it bad?"

"Worse."

Mary took a moment to take in his words before she began to question him again, "This has something to do with Ed, right? That's why you have to stay with Delinda."

She didn't expect Danny to answer, but she spoke her questions out loud as things began to make sense in her head. "Do Ed and Delinda know about this?"

The look of shame that passed across Danny's face answered that question. He truly was in this on his own and Mary's heart ached for him.

"How long before this is over?"

"I don't know. Not long, I hope."

"I just have one more question."

"Mare, I can't…," Danny protested, but she cut him off.

"If this wasn't happening…if you weren't being forced into this situation…what would you want, Danny. Would you want to be with me? Would you want to try again?"

Danny didn't hesitate. He needed her to know what she meant to him. If everything else in his life fell apart he just needed her to know. "Yes."

Mary leaned forward and kissed him softly–a kiss full of so much promise and hope.

"Mare, I don't know what's going to happen when this is all over and I can't ask you to wait…"

"I love you, Danny. Walking away from you that day was the hardest thing I've ever done and I've regretted it every day since. You needed me and I was too scared that I wouldn't be able to help you that I did the worst thing I could have done."

"I couldn't even put into words what you meant to me. Why I needed you so much."

"We both made mistakes and I don't want to make them again. I can't stand the thought of you being with her, but I also know that you need me right now. You need something real to hold onto and I want to be that for you."

Mary crawled into his lap, resting her head against his shoulder while he gently stroked her hair.

"We can't do anything that would attract suspicion, Mary. Last night was a mistake…not because I don't want to be with you, but because it's too dangerous right now–for everyone."

"Okay," she said quietly, snuggling closer to him.

"It's not going to be easy."

"I know."

"I'll be with Delinda. You'll see us everyday and we'll be…together," Danny could barely bring himself to say the word with Mary in his arms, but he needed her to be prepared.

"I realize that, Danny, and it's going to be excruciating, but it would be that way even if I didn't know how you felt…because I love you."

"I love you, too, and I swear to God I'll get us through this. I promise you."

"I believe you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Danny, can I talk to you."

"Uh," Danny faltered trying to think of a way to get out of a conversation with his boss. He knew he should have taken the service elevator and not the hallway that took him past Ed's office. "I'm supposed to meet a buddy at the gym. Is it something Mike can handle while I'm gone?"

That wasn't a lie. He really was headed to the gym, but it wasn't a friend he was meeting, it was his contact with the CIA.

"It'll just take a second. Come in and sit down."

Trying not to let his annoyance show, Danny took a seat on the couch by the window and waited for Ed to speak.

"I'm worried about this thing with Mary."

The mention of her name suddenly had Danny on edge and he quickly replied, "What are you talking about? What thing?"

"Delinda says that Mary is making things difficult for the two of you."

Danny rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was having to deal with this juvenile crap when there were life threatening issues at stake here. He had quickly determined in the last six weeks that Delinda was fun in small doses, but as a girlfriend she was grating on his last nerve.

"Ed, Delinda and I are fine. She just can't stand that Mary's avoiding all of us."

"If it's making things awkward, I can talk to Mary or maybe send her to New Orleans for awhile."

"NO!" He hadn't meant for his voice to sound so desperate and he quickly reigned it in. "I mean, that's not fair. Mary will be okay…she just needs some time. It's the least we can give her considering everything she's having to go through."

"Is there something more going on that I should know about?"

"No, of course not. I just meant she's having a hard time …because Delinda and I lied to her."

Ed gave him a hard look, trying to find any hint of deception, but Danny stood his ground. He'd become very good at this over the last month. He'd also slowly started distancing himself from the people in his life, knowing that he would soon be leaving them all behind.

"I don't want this drama interfering with my hotel…,"

"It won't," Danny assured him as he stood to leave, but as he headed for the door Ed had one more thing to say.

"Or my daughter's happiness."

Danny did not respond as he left the office and headed out of the hotel.

----

He was working the Stairmaster at a flat out run when Joe finally started the machine next to him. Slowing down Danny began with the most important question.

"Did you find the guy who's been following Mary?"

"We have him under surveillance."

"I want him off her," Danny growled. He had barely been able to talk to Mary since their night together much less make sure she was safe and he was tired of the taunting these guys were inflicting on him with the surveillance photos.

"You know we can't do that. They'll know we're onto them."

"If anything happens to her all bets are off."

Danny picked up the pace again, trying to burn off some of the aggression coursing through his veins. Three months ago his life had been normal–as normal as it could get for Vegas, but when three goons grabbed him late one night as he arrived home from work everything changed. Alexander Mikhailyev was the head of the Russian drug cartel and he had a job only Danny could help with.

"Are there going to be any surprises when I get down there?"

"Not that we know of."

"That's comforting." The only thing the CIA had done for him was insure that he wouldn't end up in prison for anything he was about to do. They had approached him only a few days after Mikhailyev's men and laid out their counter plan, but their motives were purely opportunistic and Danny was now a pawn in two games.

"Look, I know this has been hard for you…"

"Hard? I'm betraying a man who's been like a father to me. I'm using his daughter–who happens to be one of my friends–in the process and I'm having to do it all in front of the woman I love. I've got crazy Russian mobsters threatening to kill me and everyone I care about…"

"Danny, stop. I'm sorry about all this," Joe told him, adjusting the tension on his machine and glancing around the gym to see if they had attracted any unwanted attention. "If there was any other way… Ruben Montoya is very important to our business and he's got a mole in his organization. We've been trying for over a year to find him with no luck. The Mikhailyevs recruiting you was the break we needed."

"So happy I could help," he spat with disgust.

"Look, whoever this guy is–I can guarantee he'll be your contact on the inside. All you have to do is lure him out. Montoya will take care of the rest."

Despite Danny's anger at the entire situation right now, Joe was a good guy and he really did seem sincere in wanting to make sure that Danny came out of this in one piece. He still couldn't understand how Ed could have spent his whole life dealing with these kinds of things–never knowing who to trust. Now he could add Danny to that list. He wished there had been a way to bring his mentor in on all of this, but there was no way Ed could know. The older man would want to take over and be involved and it wouldn't work. He also would want Delinda as far away as possible from all of this and that would blow the whole cover story behind Danny's presence on the Deline's trip to Brazil. The fewer people that knew what was really going on the better.

Besides, the change in the dynamic between he and Ed that had quickly taken hold since his relationship with Delinda became common knowledge was drastic. He now knew for certain that even if things were different–any serious involvement with Delinda would have ruined his relationship with Ed probably for good.

"_At least this way, _" Danny thought ruefully, "_Ed will have a reason to hate me instead of trying to manufacture reasons why I'm not good enough. _"

Joe switched off his Stairmaster and moved to the treadmill on Danny's other side. "We're working on your relocation plan. It'll be in place by the end of the week. You need to set up a face to face with Mary so she'll know who I am."

"Yeah," Danny said dejectedly.

"You haven't talked to her about relocation yet, have you?"

"When was I supposed to do that?" Danny asked defensively. "We're supposed to be staying away from each other."

"You can't leave her here, Danny. They'll kill her just because they're pissed at you."

"I'm not leaving her here. I just haven't been able to be alone with her–for a lot of reasons." Between Delinda monopolizing every spare moment and his desire not to flaunt that relationship in Mary's face, they'd had very little time together. To everyone else it seemed as if their relationship was strained and awkward, but Danny knew that both of them were just waiting until they could be together again and that time couldn't come fast enough.

----  
"Hey, Mike. Mary needs someone to meet her in 2809," Mitch called over his shoulder. "Mr. Russo apparently left his suite in shambles."

"I'll go, Mike," the entire room turned to look at Danny as he trotted down the steps from his office.

"Uh, you sure? You and Mary haven't exactly been buddy/buddy lately."

_If he only knew_, Danny thought to himself.

"We're both professionals. What do you guys think is going to happen?" A shrug of Mike's shoulders sent the team temporarily back to work as Danny exited the security room and headed towards the elevators, but as soon as he was out of ear shot they sprung into action tracking both his and Mary's movements.

"Twenty bucks says she strangles him with the cord from his passkey and hides his body in the elevator shaft," Mitch called out as the entire security room watched the scene unfold on the main monitor.

Danny was alone on the elevator leaning against the wall when the doors opened on the executive floor and Mary stepped in. What the black and white video did not show is that even though Mary kept her head down, her gaze remained locked with Danny's as she settled on the opposite wall.

"Is it sad that this is more interesting than watching Delinda try to get him to have sex with her in the theater?" Greg asked, eliciting several head shakes and eye rolls at the boss' daughter's continued exploits.

"No, considering I've lost count of how many times we've had to watch Delinda have sex with someone on these monitors," Shannon replied. "And I haven't even worked here that long."

As they watched the elevator doors open once again and Danny usher Mary into the hallway no one could see how much he ached to touch her–just to put his hand on the small of her back and lead her was impossible–knowing that as long as they were in the hallway the cameras were still watching.

"How long should we give them before we send in reinforcements?" Mitch joked as they watched Danny and Mary disappear behind the closed door. A few chuckles went up across the room as the monitor was quickly switched back to the casino floor and everyone went back to work.

As soon as the door was closed Mary was in his arms.

"God, I miss you so much," Danny told her in between kisses.

Mary moved her hands inside his suit coat, feeling the warmth of his skin through his dress shirt. "Tell me it's almost over, Danny."

"Just one more week, baby. I promise."

Danny tilted her head back so that he could kiss her deeply. He didn't know how it was possible to be so excited and yet so completely at peace all at once. She was the only one who could make him feel this way.

They stood like that for another few minutes before Mary broke away, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck and looking into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Running his fingertips lightly up her arms, he pulled her hands from his neck and brought them to his lips. "You are so beautiful. Here I am putting you through hell and you're worried about _me_. Are_you_ okay?"

Mary knew he must be concerned after her hasty exit from Mystique yesterday. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I think I might be coming down with something–I've just been so tired lately–and between that and everyone ganging up on me about us I just got a little overwhelmed."

"Ganging up on you?" Danny asked, his brow furrowing with concern.

"Mike and Sam have really been lecturing me about moving on…"

"Damnit!" He cursed, turning away from her as he breathed out his frustration. "I told both of them to mind their own business."

"I know," Mary said, placing her hand on his arm so he would face her again. "I've tried not to let them get to me, but when you came in and then Delinda…"

"I know," Danny sighed, pulling her to his chest as he remembered how demonstrative Delinda had been. She'd straddled him the minute he sat down and had refused to back off. It took every ounce of control he had not to follow Mary when she'd excused herself and fled the club, obviously holding back tears. "I've tried to discourage her from rubbing things in your face, but she seems determined that the more often you see us together the sooner you'll accept it."

"Delinda logic," Mary couldn't help but chuckle. This whole situation was completely absurd and it was beginning to take its toll. She just wanted to be with Danny–to scream from the rooftops that they were all wrong; that Danny loved her and not Delinda. She wanted him to be able to hold her whenever she needed him; even to be able to call her on the phone and just talk about his day. The only thing that kept her sane in this whole mess was knowing that all those things would come true–she just had to be patient.

"Mare, can I tell you something…without you thinking I'm a horrible person?"

"I would never think that, Danny."

"Each day that goes by--it gets a little easier to think about leaving it all behind."

Mary was speechless. She knew that was hard for Danny to admit. Their friends had been such a big part of their lives and Danny prided himself on his history with this town–he knew everyone and everyone knew and respected him. To want to leave his past …to start over completely…Mary wondered if this feeling had begun when he lost his dad and cursed herself for not being there for him when he needed her the most.

She kissed his lips softly in sympathy and understanding before turning from his embrace to survey the damaged room. "When do you leave for Brazil?" 

"Tuesday," he replied, following Mary into the bedroom to find that it was even more trashed than the living room. Mentally calculating the approximate cost of restoring the suite to its original condition, she then turned her full attention back to Danny. "Then what happens?"

Taking her by the hand, he led her to the small bench at the foot of the bed and gently kissed her forehead and then her lips before speaking. "We can't stay in Vegas." 

Mary knew it was the only way for them to be safe, but actually hearing him say the words sent a chill through her body. She had lived here her whole life and as terrible as the last month had been–and despite Danny's feelings on the subject–it was hard for her to imagine leaving it all behind for good.

"It's all going to be arranged," Danny told her, trying to convey his new found excitement over the possibilities. "New place, new identities…"

"Together, right?" Mary asked, wanting him to confirm it. Despite her fears for their future and the fact that Vegas had always been her home, she knew that home was where her heart was and her heart would always belong to Danny.

"Together," Danny confirmed. "Mr. & Mrs….Something."

Mary smiled at his last statement. "Mr. & Mrs.?"

"If that's okay," Danny suddenly sounded unsure.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Danny McCoy?"

Looking up he could see the bright smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile back. "I'm doing a pretty lousy job of it, huh?"

"Well, I don't know. Your first proposal was beautiful and our relationship ended up in the crapper so maybe this one will have the opposite effect," she teased in her classic deadpan tone.

"Well it better, little miss smarty pants, because you're going to be stuck with me." Danny's hands moved to her sides, tickling her without mercy. Mary never ceased to amaze him. No matter how bad things were, no matter how terrible the situation got, she could always make him feel like he didn't have a care in the world. As long as she was with him he felt like he could do anything.

When the squeals of laughter died down he moved his hand to her face, caressing her cheek and whispering softly, "You're stuck with me."

Mary smiled, closing the distance between them until their lips were only a breath apart. "I'm counting on it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"I thought you'd be more excited about this trip," Delinda called out as she entered the study.

"I am. I've just got a lot on my mind." Danny immediately folded the papers he was holding and filed them in the bottom drawer of his desk where he kept all his important documents.

The action did not go unnoticed by Delinda, but she shrugged it off. "I think I know what's worrying you," she told him, making herself comfortable in his lap. "You're worried about my dad."

"What do you mean?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but his heart was racing at the thought she might be onto his deception.

"You're worried that because we'll be in the same house with my dad that we won't be able to have as much fun." She punctuated her words by grinding herself harder against him–trying desperately to get his body to respond. "There're all sorts of places we can sneak off to."

It still amazed him how much of her thoughts revolved around sex. He was a guy and he didn't think about it as much as Delinda did. In the short time they had been together they had yet to have a serious conversation because everything led back to the bedroom–much to his dismay–but this time was going to be different. They were leaving for Brazil in the morning and he needed to start laying the ground work for what was to come.

"Actually, I was thinking about Mary," Danny said pushing her gently from his lap so he could stand.

"Well that makes me feel special. Hasn't she caused us enough problems?" Delinda spat.

He was supposed to be setting the stage–convincing Delinda that he was worried about Mary's emotional instability so it wouldn't be a shock when she disappeared and most importantly, not leaving any reason for people to suspect that what happened to her was in any way connected to what he was about to do in Brazil. Unfortunately, he found himself defending her and the question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Why do you insist on blaming everything that happened on Mary?"

"Because…she had everything she ever wanted and she threw it away–twice!"

"It was a lot more complicated than that, Delinda. I was just as much to blame back then."

"Fine, but that was then and this is now. Now it's my turn."

"Your turn?" Danny asked, incredulously. "You act like this is all some game."

"Love is a game–sometimes you win and sometimes you lose."

Danny looked at the woman he had to call his girlfriend–searching for a shred of something other than complete selfishness, but there was nothing. He knew now that all it had ever been between them was physical and some of the guilt that had been stifling him since this whole thing began seemed to dissipate. It was obvious that she did not want a partner in life–she wanted an accessory–and like almost everything else she had relied on her Daddy to reel this particular one in for her. Danny knew that the fact he was so close to Ed played heavily in her decision to pursue him–both times. He was convenient and he looked good on her arm and it was a way to prove to her father that she could be serious, but it was all a charade–for both of them.

"Did you know?" He knew that the answer didn't matter. In just a few days he and Mary would be back together for good, but there was small part of him that needed to know–needed to know the depths of Delinda's narcissism.

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know that Mary still had feelings for me?"

The look on Delinda's face gave him his answer, but he quickly hid his disdain–bringing the conversation back to where he had first intended.

"I'm just trying to figure out why she's having such a hard time. She just hasn't been herself. I'm worried she might do something…maybe even hurt herself."

He was rewarded with an eye roll, "If she did it would only be to get your attention, Danny. You and Mary have known each other a long time, but I think it's time for you to cut the cord. I know that sounds mean, but…"

"Maybe you're right." Even though the words were a lie they still gave Danny a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach to even have to utter them. "She needs to figure things out on her own, I just hope she doesn't do something stupid."

Deciding she was tired of the conversation, Delinda pushed him back into his chair and began an assault on his neck–determined to leave a mark, but Danny was thankfully saved by the ringing of her cell phone and an emergency call from Mystique.

----

Mary trimmed the edges from another picture and placed it in the scrapbook. Joe had suggested she create an album of memories to take with them to their new location. As long as there were no identifying elements in the photos that might give away where they lived before they were fine. Apparently, it would be suspicious not to have any mementos of their past when they settled into their new life so it had been one of her projects this past week.

It was obvious to everyone that Mary had not been herself so they didn't think anything of it when she put in for some time off. In fact, Ed had even encouraged her to take more time, but she suspected that had more to do with his concern for Delinda than for Mary. Aside from working on the scrapbook, Mary had also used the time to set up trusts for her little sisters with the money Larry had left her. They'd never met, but she needed to do something for them and this was the only way she thought she could help–by hopefully giving them the opportunity for a good education. 

She was just about to put the last picture in the album when she heard a tap at her back door. It was late, but somehow she knew exactly who it was and her heart began to beat faster. Mary could see his outline in the moonlight through the panels of the French doors and her hands shook as she carefully unlatched the lock and moved to let him inside.

"Hey," he said quietly, sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey," she responded with a small smile. "I didn't know if I would see you tonight." It was the truth. Things were so strange and they had tried so hard to keep their distance that the last thing she expected was for him to show up on her doorstep only a few hours before he was supposed to leave. 

"Delinda got called back to Mystique–the kitchen flooded."

Mary nodded her head at his explanation, both of them still standing a distance from each other, not knowing what else to say until Danny broke the silence.

"I couldn't leave without seeing you...," he trailed off, closing the steps between them so he could run his hand down her face.

Mary brought her hands up between them, resting them against his chest. Her skin was tingling with anticipation as his lips descended on hers–his hand plunging into her hair to hold her head at just the right angle. She vaguely registered him lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the bed, but after that she was too lost in the sensations to do anything but feel.

Their lovemaking this time was gentle and slow–each of them relearning the other's body. It was a completely different experience from the last time they had been together, but no less passionate or intense.

----  
Two hours later Danny sat on the edge of the bed watching Mary sleep. He had resisted the urge to touch her for the last few minutes, but morning was fast approaching and he needed to pick up Delinda at the Montecito and head for the airport. Starting at her temple he softly ran his fingertips through her hair, across her shoulder and down her back–toying with the sheet at her hip until he saw her begin to stir. He knew the minute she was awake because her breath hitched and she pushed up suddenly, quickly scanning the room to see if he was gone. The scene was all too familiar–but he wouldn't make the same mistake this time. He wouldn't leave any doubt in her mind. 

When the fog finally cleared and she turned to face him he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and then finally her lips.

"I love you," he whispered. "I always have and I always will."

"I love you so much, Danny."

The kiss that followed their declarations was full of raw emotion and need and Danny finally had to break away or he knew he would never be able to leave her. "Listen to what Joe tells you. I trust him to take care of you, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll be careful, Danny. I don't think I can do this without you."

Her tears were falling in earnest now and he placed another kiss on her forehead to reassure her before grabbing her hand and helping her to stand. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to."

Pulling the sheet around her naked body, Mary followed him towards the back door, their hands still tightly clasped as they moved through the darkened living room. Suddenly, Danny stopped, an item on the table catching his attention.

"What is this?" He asked, holding up the one picture that Mary had yet to paste into the album.

"It's for the album Joe told me to make. He said we needed one." Mary suddenly felt embarrassed as she watched Danny's confused and almost agitated expression. Even though the picture had not been her idea she felt as if she'd suddenly been caught writing _Mrs. Danny McCoy_ on her notebook in school. The photo was of a wedding–their faces expertly cropped onto the bodies of a bride and groom in some generic chapel. The FBI had created it when they were issuing their new ID's and paperwork. 

Trying for distraction from the awkwardness of the moment, Mary opened the album and started showing him some of the other pictures she had included. "I found pictures of your parents–baby pictures of both of us and some of us growing up." Luckily, she still had a key to his storage unit and had used one of her afternoons off to go through all the old photos from his dad's house.

Danny glanced briefly at the other pictures, but his gaze was drawn back to the wedding photo. A burst of anger shot through him and he quickly tore the picture in half. "We don't need this!" He said, ripping it again until it was in shreds. 

Mary was taken aback by his anger and a little hurt at first until she realized that it wasn't directed at her, but at the entire situation.

"Danny, it's okay," she tried to assure him, running her hand gently down his cheek.

"You deserve a real wedding, Mary. It's what you've always wanted."

"Danny, all I've ever wanted is you. Besides, we wouldn't be able to marry under our real names anyway." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his heart–listening to it beat.

"No," he said quietly, but with the same amount of conviction. Tilting her face back so that he could look into her eyes he kissed her one last time before speaking. "It may not be official or fancy, but we're going to have a wedding and it's not going to be Photoshopped."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Danny watched the dense vegetation rush by as the car he was in bounced almost violently on the rocky terrain. The last twenty-four hours had been brutal and as hard as he tried to keep his mind focused on what lie ahead, his thoughts were haunted by the faces of the people he had betrayed. They had defended him staunchly at first, but his weary confession had brought about a stunned silence and then a burst of rage.

His face still ached where Ed's fists had made contact. Danny had not fought back, allowing himself to be restrained by Montoya's guards as the older man unleashed his anger–taking the beating until Delinda's pleas finally ended her father's fury. Unable to look at the young man he had once considered a son, Ed left the room in disgust, most likely saving any questions he had until he'd calmed down and had more time to process what had transpired.

Delinda's reaction had been more of confusion as she fixed Danny with a questioning stare. "Did you ever care about me?"

"I'm sorry," was the only reply he could muster as he fell to his knees, unable to meet her eyes as she turned and sought out the comfort of her mother, uncaring of Danny's fate. Thankfully, in their anger, neither one of them had thought to ask about Mary's role in all of this. In his weakened state he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his expression neutral if her name was brought up.

It was hard to fathom as he sat handcuffed and bleeding on the floor in Montoya's bedroom, guns pointed at his head, that everything had gone exactly as planned. It had not taken long for the traitor to make contact. Surprisingly, it had been one of Montoya's most trusted advisors, Alberto Mejia, a man considered a dear friend. Danny had reported the duplicity to Montoya before continuing with the ruse of an assassination attempt; an attempt which was cleverly thwarted by Montoya's guards just as they had arranged. In the end it appeared to all as if Montoya's life was saved, Danny was apprehended and Mejia was accidentally killed in the crossfire.

Trying again to shake the memories of the night from his mind, he glanced briefly at the two men in the front of the car. Despite their military garb and rough appearance they had already identified themselves as FBI agents not long after the guards at the compound had handed him over. As far as everyone except Montoya knew, he was to be transferred to the police headquarters in Sao Paolo to await charges. Their true destination wasn't clear to Danny, but he had been assured that he would be on his way to his new life within the hour.

Rubbing his hands hard across his face, he thought of Mary. Something he had not truly allowed himself to do since his arrival in Brazil for fear it would distract him. He'd had no contact with Joe so he had no idea if things on her end had gone as planned. Danny could only hope that once he got to wherever they were going that she would be waiting for him–safe and sound. 

"We've got company," the man in the passenger seat said as he drew his weapon. Danny looked up just in time to see a large military truck barreling towards them on the narrow mountain road and he barely had time to duck as the bullets started flying. 

----

"What the hell is going on, Joe? You said he would be here by now." Mary paced back and forth in the spacious living room of the Costa Rican villa, her concern for Danny now reaching a fevered pitch.

They had been there for three days, her early extraction becoming necessary when a fire bomb was thrown through her front window. The Russians had not taken kindly to Danny's failure and were swift to exact their revenge. The original plan to wait a few days and stage Mary's suicide had to be scrapped and a corpse was placed in her house to make it look like she had died in the fire–the autopsy reports and forensics being doctored to confirm the identity.

"I know. We've been dark so I don't have any updates. We know he left the house in our agents' custody. I'm sure they're just being extra cautious. It won't do us any good if your whereabouts are discovered before we can place you." Joe tried to reassure her, but even he was starting to get worried. If everything had gone according to plan they should have been here yesterday, but with radio communication cut off for safety purposes he had no way of knowing what was happening.

"Look, Mary, it's late. Why don't you try to get some sleep and if he's not here by tomorrow we'll go into town and try to make contact with someone."

"Like I can sleep," Mary huffed as she stomped towards the patio, slamming the glass door on her way out. She was about to lose her mind and it was probably better to do that in private anyway. Bracing both hands on the iron railing she stared out at the black ocean glistening in the moonlight. Maybe if she stared long enough and hard enough Danny would appear somewhere out there on the water. Not that she even knew if he was traveling by boat. After a few moments Mary settled herself into one of the deck chairs and continued her watch, drifting off just as the sun began to crest from below the horizon.

An hour later she awoke with a start as Joe yanked her from the chair and pulled her into the house. "Someone tripped the alarm," he said in a harsh whisper. "Get in the safe room and don't come out until I say it's okay. Do you remember the code word?"

"Yes, but…," was all Mary got out before he pushed her in the secured room behind the kitchen and slammed the door.

It seemed like an eternity as she sat on the floor and waited. Joe had assured her that this house was secure and that he was adequately armed so what was taking so long. Maybe it was nothing, a goat or some other animal that had wandered past one of the alarms. Tired of not knowing, Mary moved to the control panel and began pressing buttons until she found the one that turned on the video feed. Scrolling through each camera she searched for any sign of Joe and became increasingly worried as each one showed no activity. Finally, she landed on the living room camera and noticed Joe standing near the front door, re-holstering his weapon as another figure moved swiftly away from him. Changing quickly to the camera in the kitchen Mary's heart froze and she immediately entered the security code and threw open the door.

"You were supposed to wait for me to give you the all clear," Danny said with a crooked grin as Mary flung herself into his arms. His relieved laughter was infectious as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"Are you alright?" She asked as Danny set her back down and she finally got a good look at him, tracing her fingers lightly across the cuts and bruises on his face.

He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving hers as he took her face in both of his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. Mary's knees went weak and Danny held her tighter, her toes barely touching the ground as he continued the kiss.

The sound of a throat clearing caught their attention and they both turned to see a rather uncomfortable looking Joe.

"Danny, we really need to debrief…I mean," he stuttered, embarrassed at the double entendre considering the embrace Danny and Mary were currently sharing. "I need to know what happened. Where's your escort?"

Danny looked down at Mary before turning back to Joe, a pensive expression on his face. "He didn't make it."

Mary held him tighter, burying her face in his chest as he went on. "We were ambushed before we even got to the air strip. I managed to get to the plane, but the two agents were killed." Danny didn't want to go into a lot of detail for Mary's sake so he left out the part about the car careening off the cliff and exploding–Danny being thrown clear by pure luck.

"How did you know where to go?" Joe asked, obviously still confused as to how Danny made it here on his own.

"The guy who was driving managed to tell me who I was supposed to meet and how I would know him. I had an idea where the airstrip was, but it took me awhile to get there on foot. The pilot gave me the coordinates of the house once we got to the island so I set out yesterday. I was hoping to get here by nightfall, but the terrain was pretty rough."

Joe was silent thankful for the fact that Danny was a marine with extensive training. Any ordinary person would never have made it this far. "What about the stuff with Montoya?" He finally asked, anxious to hear about the actual mission.

"It's done. Everything went just how it was supposed to." Joe and Mary could both sense the hollowness in Danny's voice so neither one of them pushed any further about what had happened at Montoya's. Betraying Ed was no doubt one of the hardest things Danny had ever had to face and Mary knew that he would talk about it when he was ready. Sensing his inner despair she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down for a soft kiss, whispering "I love you" as Danny settled his head on her shoulder.

Joe decided that was enough information for now and sent them upstairs to rest. "We're going to be here for a few days so we can make sure everything is in place for your relocation."

They both nodded and with a little guidance from Mary, they made their way to one of the bedrooms overlooking the water. Danny had never felt so completely exhausted in his life–not even when he'd returned from Iraq. The physical and emotional hell his body had been through had taken its toll.

"How about a bath?" Mary asked softly and he was grateful for the suggestion. Once they were both properly ensconced in warm water and bubbles, Mary let Danny lay back against her while she worked the sponge over his skin, her voice softly filling him in on the events surrounding her own hasty exit from Vegas. Lacing their fingers together he pulled her hand to his lips before settling them on his chest, allowing Mary to continue her ministrations.

She could tell the moment he drifted off to sleep and took the opportunity to wrap herself around him and bury her head in his neck, crying silent tears as she reveled in the fact that he was hers completely now.

Despite his exhaustion, the last few months had made Danny a light sleeper. His eyes immediately opened when he felt the first hitch in Mary's breath and he turned in the tub and settled them into a face to face embrace–both of them lying on their sides as their legs entangled in the now-tepid water.

Neither one of them spoke, their eyes locked, as Danny pulled Mary's leg up over his hip and slipped easily inside of her. His movements were long and languid, slowly moving in and out of her warmth as he rested his forehead against hers. There was no need for words, their bodies speaking to each other in a way their voices could not–conveying a shared relief at finally being able to see their future on the horizon.

The passionate lovemaking reinforced the connection they had always shared, but long after they had left the tub and moved to the bed Mary's eyes opened and find herself alone. Sitting up she immediately noticed the space Danny had occupied was now covered by a gauzy white material. As she lifted it up for closer inspection she realized that it was a very familiar dress with a piece of paper clipped to the front.

_Put this on and meet me by the pool. D_

When Mary noticed the bundle of tropical flowers on the nightstand her heart began to match the fluttering in her stomach. This time it was not panic that caused the butterflies, but joy as she immediately realized what he was planning. Wiping a few stray tears from her face, Mary quickly headed for the bathroom to get ready for what was turning out to be the best day of her life so far.

Just as he had promised, Danny was waiting for her by the pool while Joe made himself scarce so that they could have this private time together. He had traded his jeans for a pair of khaki pants and a crisp white shirt, choosing to go barefoot when he realized he did not have any appropriate shoes. He realized the decision was the right one when he saw Mary's bare toes peaking out beneath her hem as she stepped out onto the patio.

Despite their gorgeous surroundings, Danny thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman who stood before him. Her red hair was pulled up loosely, a few tendrils brushing lightly against the sun-kissed skin of her shoulders. The dress had been his mother's and thanks to Mary's organizational skills he had known exactly where to find it in his storage building the night before he had left for Brazil. It was perfect on her, simple yet elegant cotton, and Danny was glad that Joe had remembered it considering their rush to get out of Vegas. Seeing that doctored picture of the two of them had made Danny sick to his stomach and he knew there had to be another way. Once he had left Mary's, he had quickly enlisted Joe's help in getting the few things that they needed to make everything real for the two of them before they started their new life.

Crossing the deck to meet her, Danny took Mary's hands in his and led her towards the railing overlooking the ocean.

"Mary…," he began right away, not wanting to waste another moment. "You know better than anyone that I've never been a man of many words. For awhile I hoped that you could just read my mind, but I learned the hard way that you can't. I lost you because of it and then I let my pride keep us apart. I wish I could tell you that the rest of our lives will be sunshine and roses just like today, but I can't. All I can promise is that from now on I will always be by your side. You are the only thing I need from my past and the only thing I've every really wanted for my future. I want you, Mary. I need you…as my wife, my best friend, the mother of my children. Will you have me as your husband?"

"I will." Mary whispered her voice heavy with tears. She took the simple band that Danny offered and slid it on his finger. "Everyone was always telling me that I needed to stand on my own," she started, swiping at her tears. "That I needed to find myself… separate from you…and I tried. I tried because I thought it was for the best. But, it took almost losing you forever to realize that I am stronger when you're with me, Danny. I'm not me without you–or at least not the me that I want to be–and there's nothing wrong with that. I let people plant so many doubts in my head that I lost sight of what really matters. I lost sight of us… and I promise that I won't ever do that again. I truly believe that all the roads we've traveled have prepared us for the one that lies ahead and I can't wait to find out what's in store for us…together."

Danny bent down and touched his lips softly to hers. Framing Mary's face, he leaned his forehead against hers and said quietly, "Thank you... for still loving me." 

Tilting her head so she could look deep into his eyes Mary asked, "Will you have me as your wife?"

Her own eyes were sparkling as Danny pulled the diamond band from his pocket and slipped it on her finger. "I will." 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Epilogue**_

"You're trespassing."

The voice behind him sounded angry, but Ed couldn't help but smile ruefully to himself. It was obvious just from his tone that he knew exactly who was standing on his property and Ed had waited so long for this moment that he was more than willing to deal with the younger man's ire.

"I know the owners," Ed tried to lighten the mood as he turned away from the ocean to face the man he had once considered a son. His hair was lighter now–almost blonde–his face creased slightly with age, but he was still the same person he had always been.

"What are you doing here, Ed?" The anger was still there, in his words and flashing in his eyes, but Ed was determined to get through this meeting.

Sighing, he took a few tentative steps towards his former protégé, "I just wanted to see you."

The other man's hands were on his hips now, his posture defensive. "Well, you've seen me so you need to go."

"Danny," Ed started, but he was quickly cut off.

"Jason." He corrected him, unconsciously glancing around to see if anyone had heard the older man's mistake. It was obviously born out of habit since they were alone in their surroundings, high on the ocean cliffs overlooking the home of Jason and Annie Owens.

Ed closed his eyes, taking a breath before quietly pleading, "Please…"

"How did you find us?" The questioning shifted as Danny suddenly began to consider the ramifications of his former boss' visit.

"It wasn't easy so don't worry," Ed assured him, sensing the slight panic in Danny's voice.

"I always worry."

"Mikhailyev's dead." He had had been hoping this news would bring some comfort, but Danny's expression did not change.

"That doesn't change anything. There are others out there like him and we can't ever go back."

"I know, but the men who took over his organization have moved onto other things. Finding you isn't one of their top priorities anymore."

Danny glanced back down towards his house, catching sight of the gold Tahoe making its way up the dirt drive. They were home early and he turned nervously back to Ed. After everything they had been through it had taken him a long time to make his wife feel safe. He knew that seeing someone from their past–even a friendly face–would send her into a panic.

"I'm sorry…"

Hearing the pain in the older man's voice, a confused Danny quickly turned, "What?"

"That's why I came here…because I needed you to know that this was my fault and that I'm sorry. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me…for the people I associated with."

Danny was shocked. He had spent the last five years trying to forget the look of betrayal on Ed's face, the rage that had manifested itself in the beating he had inflicted.

"I thought you hated me. After everything I put you and Delinda through… I never thought you'd forgive me…not in a million years." he whispered.

Realizing that the heartbreak had been mutual, Ed moved to put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "I forgave you the second they told me about Mary…about the bomb. I knew then exactly what you must have been up against."

"I didn't have a choice, Ed," Danny shook his head, trying to clear the memories and emotions of that horrible time that were quickly flooding his mind again. "I never wanted to hurt any of you, but I didn't have a choice."

"I know that now," Ed said softly, giving Danny a reassuring smile. "How is she?" He asked, nodding towards the house where he too had noticed the return of the family. While he knew immediately that Danny was alive and had been relocated, he wasn't so sure about Mary. For almost a year he had been sick with the thought she had perished in the fire, a testament to how well the Company had handled her movement.

"She's doing well. The first year was tough. We had to move around a lot–change identities more than once, but after we settled here…things have been wonderful." Ed was sure Danny didn't even realize how his face lit up when the topic switched to his wife and he wondered if his own eyes still danced when he talked about Jillian.

"I saw her in town with the kids today. They're beautiful." The sighting had been purely by chance, but he would have known her anywhere. Her hair was darker, a deep chestnut brown, but Ed knew the redheaded little girl in her arms was every bit her mother's daughter–as much as the young boy who clung to her hand as they crossed the street was the spitting image of his father.

"Yeah, Josh is four and Maggie just turned one."

"You've made a good life for yourself," Ed told him and it was true. In his research he'd discovered that the first thing they had done when they relocated to the Pacific Northwest was to buy a dilapidated old house on Whidbey Island. Danny had painstakingly restored the Victorian to its former glory while doing odd contracting jobs around town. Once the house was complete, word spread quickly about the talented carpenter and business boomed.

"And Vegas?" Danny asked, his curiosity about the people he had left behind getting the best of him.

"Delinda married an Italian–one of the heirs to the Ferrari empire. He's a really good guy and she gets to travel the world and shop so she's happy."

Danny chuckled as he remembered her telling him once that would be her ideal life.

"Mike and Sam got married."

"To each other?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was a big surprise to all of us, but they really seem happy. He's done really well with McCoy Construction."

Danny nodded his head in approval. It had not been a hard decision to leave everything to Mike, but he had always wondered if his old friend would have made a go of it or sold it off to the highest bidder, disgusted with the things Danny had done. 

"How about you?"

"I'm getting by," Ed told him, shuffling his feet a bit in the dirt. "Retired…Jillian's got me playing golf every day."

"Good for you," Danny smiled, his gaze again settling on the rambling house in the distance.

Sensing his eagerness to get back, Ed decided that it was time for him to go. "You know, if you need anything…"

"We're good. I promise, Ed." Before they settled in Washington, Joe had told them about the large account set up for their benefit. Danny had always thought Montoya was their anonymous benefactor, but after today he wasn't so sure.

Ed watched Danny pull out his wallet and thumb through a sleeve of pictures. He noticed a picture of Danny and Mary on a deck, obviously a wedding picture taken not long after they had left. The setting was tropical, the ocean in the background with beautiful flowers surrounding them as they both smiled at the camera The next picture was more recent–a family portrait of the four of them taken around Christmas time–the kids in coordinating outfits in front of fireplace. When he reached the last photo he paused before taking it out of the sleeve and handing it to Ed. It was of the two kids–Maggie propped up against a pumpkin while Josh lay on his stomach next to her, his chin resting in his little hands.

Danny's hand firmly grasped Ed's shoulder in an unspoken goodbye before he headed towards the path that would take him back to the house...back to his family. He had not realized how much his unfinished business with Ed had been weighing on him and just knowing that the man didn't hate him lifted a tremendous burden from his shoulders. That thought suddenly stopped Danny in his tracks and he turned back to see Ed still staring at the photo.

"Ed," he called back, causing the other man to look up. "I never blamed you. I just did what I had to do."

An understanding passed between the two of them as Danny saw the relief flood Ed's features. They had both been living with regrets and it only took a few words to set them both free.

Ed watched Danny disappear down the path and then reappear in the clearing below. As he jogged to the front of the house and through the picket fence–a four year old ball of energy bounded off the porch and into his arms. Ed stayed only a moment more to watch them disappear into the house before heading back towards his car–back to Las Vegas and back to the life that he had been unable to enjoy since that day five years ago when his whole world turned upside down.

----  
Standing at the front window, Danny watched the car disappear over the hill in the distance.

"Is everything okay, baby?" He smiled as he heard his wife's voice, turning to take her into his arms.

"Yeah, actually…everything's perfect."


End file.
